


Snow Day

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there's 8 inches of snow, doesn't mean aliens won't invade the Earth. It does, however, mean that until called to duty, the Torchwood team can have some fun in the snow when they get to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

"Ianto, Ianto, come look at this!"

Ianto groaned as Jack's excited voice penetrated his consciousness. He rolled over onto his back, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned again. "Jack, it's six in the morning," he moaned, pulling the duvet up over his eyes. A few moments later, he felt a weight on his hips, and the duvet was pulled away again. The curtains had been opened, practically blinding Ianto with the early morning light. Jack's grinning face was above him, and the captain stole a quick kiss from his disgruntled lover.

"I know, but you really have to see this!" he exclaimed excitedly. Ianto frowned, wondering what had got Jack so hyped up.

"I can't do anything with you sitting on me, Cariad," he pointed out, and Jack grinned sheepishly, clambering off him. Ianto rolled out of bed, feeling the loss of warmth from his nice duvet cocoon, and let Jack cover his eyes with his hands, leading him across the room to what Ianto knew to be the floor-to-ceiling window that led to the little balcony off his bedroom. They stopped, Ianto still blind, and Jack kissed him on the shoulder from behind, removing his hands.

"Look," he whispered, breath hot on Ianto's ear, and Ianto gasped. The whole city was blanketed in a thick layer of snow. The few roads that had been driven on cut icy paths through the crisp whiteness, and as it was so early, everything was untouched.

"Oh, Jack, wow. That must be at least eight inches thick!" Ianto breathed in awe, feeling Jack's arms snake around his waist, Jack's bare chest pressing against Ianto's naked back.

"I know, isn't it beautiful?" Jack murmured, and Ianto nodded. It really was. The snow was still falling, the white crystals swirling down from the grey sky, and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

"The kids will be happy, schools will be cancelled all over the city for sure. And work. Jack, how are we going to get to The Hub?" he asked, looking at his car in the building car park, covered in snow. The road outside was still covered in snow; looked like the ploughs hadn't got round to doing the city streets yet. Ianto felt Jack grin against his neck.

"We walk, of course. It'll be fun. Now, do I give the others the day off, or get them to come in and ambush them with snowballs?" he mused. Ianto snickered, turning in Jack's arms.

"Ambush them, definitely. As much as I'd love to spend the day wrapped up in a nice warm duvet with you and a mug of hot chocolate, we can't let this opportunity pass. I don't think we've had snow this thick here since I was a kid," he said, remembering being seven years old and running around the garden, pelting his three siblings with snowballs and making a gigantic snowman with his tad and older brother. Jack grinned at him eagerly, rocking on the balls of his feet like a fidgeting child.

"Can we get dressed now and go play in the snow? Please?" he asked, giving Ianto full puppy eyes and quivering bottom lip. Ianto had to laugh at the picture Jack made, kissing the pout off his lips.

"Sure, why not," he acquiesced, and Jack beamed, giving him a quick hug before dashing off into the shower. Ianto chuckled, shaking his head and following at a more sedate pace. He slipped into the shower behind Jack and managed to fend off wandering hands as they washed, drying and dressing quickly. Jack was, as usual, in his shirt, slacks and braces, though Ianto was in a pair of black jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt with a red short-sleeved 'Paramore' t-shirt over the top, and a zip-up black hoodie. Jack raised his eyebrows at the outfit, and Ianto rolled his eyes. "Well I don't want to get my suit all wet and ruined from the snow I know you're going to throw at me, do I?" he reasoned. Jack grinned at him, eyes roaming his form appreciatively.

"Did I mention how much I love you in red?" he purred, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ianto kissed back, then broke away, giving Jack a smirk.

"A few times. Now come on, I'll make a couple of cheese toasties to eat on the way," he told him, and Jack beamed, practically dragging him to the kitchen, where Ianto put the cheese sandwiches on the grill to toast, and Jack sat on the counter, fidgeting. Ianto rolled his eyes, moving to stand between Jack's legs, facing the older man. He reached out to put his hands on Jack's shoulders, stopping his bouncing. "Jack, Cariad, fidgeting isn't going to make them cook any faster, and the snow isn't going anywhere. You saw how deep it was out there, it'll take days for that to melt," he insisted, and Jack pouted.

"But Yan, it's untouched out there! We don't know how long it'll stay untouched! I want to be the first person to go out in it!" he whined childishly, making Ianto chuckle.

"How about this, then. You go get your jacket and coat, and dig out our gloves, then put your boots on, and the toasties will probably be ready by then," he suggested as if talking to a five-year-old. Jack lit up at that, pecking Ianto on the lips and hopping off the counter, rushing off to find their gloves. Ianto sighed, leaning against the counter Jack had just vacated. Honestly, he loved the man to death (pardon the pun), but there were times he was too immature for words. He glanced out into the hallway, where he could just see Jack's arse poking out of the coat closet, hunting for a pair of matching gloves, and grinned to himself. Ianto always kept his gloves in his bag, but Jack never knew where his gloves were. And when he went and bought himself a new pair because he thought he'd lost the last ones, his old pair would turn up. He waited another minute, then checked the toasties, smiling and taking them off the grill when he saw they were nice and golden brown, the cheese oozing from between the two slices of bread. He cut them in half, then wrapped them in some brown paper – there was no way Jack would wait to eat before starting a snowball fight - and went into the hall to find Jack. He wasn't there, though the coat closet was open, and Ianto took his own black coat from it, shrugging it on over his hoodie. It felt weird, going into work in something other than a suit. After he'd gotten his messenger bag over his shoulder and put his gloves on, he waited for Jack. "Cariad! Toasties are done!" he called, and instantly, Jack was by his side, his RAF coat and gloves on, looking at him eagerly. Ianto frowned. "Where's your jacket?" he asked, and Jack gave him a confused look.

"I'm wearing it," he replied, gesturing to the coat.

"No, that's your coat. I said coat _and_ jacket, I'm not having you getting sick from messing about in the cold snow all day," Ianto said sternly. Jack huffed impatiently, glancing to the front door.

"But Ianto," he whined, but Ianto cut him off.

"No, Jack, get your jacket, or you're not going out," he repeated firmly, feeling very much like a parent rather than a boyfriend. Jack sighed, turning to the coat closet and grabbing his light brown bomber jacket, shucking his coat into Ianto's hands – the toasties had been put away in Ianto's messenger bag – and putting it on. When he'd zipped it up, Ianto helped him into his coat, his gloved fingers brushing Jack's shoulders. He smoothed down Jack's shoulders out of habit, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good boy. Now we can play in the snow," he whispered into Jack's ear, and the man whooped, taking Ianto by the hand and opening the front door into the corridor outside, waiting for Ianto to shut and lock it before practically sprinting with him to the stairs, dashing down them and out the door, running into the crisp whiteness, laughing. Ianto grinned, bending down and packing some snow in his hands, aiming his shot and throwing it hard at Jack. It hit him in the back of the head and he yelped, turning on his heel as quick as he could when he was past his ankles deep in snow.

"You little bastard!" he growled, making his own snowball, which Ianto dodged, running down the pavement, laughing breathlessly as he tried not to trip over, while ducking snowballs being pelted at him from behind. He stopped and turned, scooping up some snow and making it a firm snowball, advancing on Jack. Jack's eyes widened comically, and he grinned shakily at Ianto, eyes darting between the snowball and Ianto's face. "Uh, Yan, sweetheart, please, you know you don't want to do that, really," he pleaded nervously.

"Promise you'll eat your toasty and save the snowball fights for The Hub when we've got the others?" Ianto asked, voice calm. Jack nodded quickly.

"Sure, sure, anything you say, just please, don't throw that in my face," he begged. Ianto glanced at the snowball in his hand, before snorting in amusement, throwing it behind him.

"Done," he said casually, and Jack grinned, jogging the few steps forward to Ianto's side, slinging an arm around his lover's waist as he got the toasties from his bag, handing one to Jack, who took it gratefully, biting into it with a small moan of satisfaction as the melted cheese warmed him. Ianto leant into Jack's side, taking a bite of his own toasty as they walked down the pavement. "It's weird, being around so early. Everything's so quiet and peaceful, especially with the snow around," he mused, looking around. Jack nodded in agreement, swallowing before replying.

"Yeah. Kinda nice, though, it's not often we get peace around here. I just hope the rift is nice and quiet, give us a chance to enjoy the snow," he replied, kicking up a flurry of snow with his foot, making Ianto chuckle. They passed a woman walking her dog; a little terrier whose head was barely visible over the snow.

"Morning," she called cheerily, and the two men grinned at her.

"Good morning, enjoying the snow?" Ianto greeted. She smiled, nodding.

"Oh, definitely, " she replied, before carrying on walking, her terrier stumbling through the snow alongside her. Ianto ate the last of his cheese toasty, putting the balled up brown paper back in his bag, taking Jack's gloved hand in his own and swinging them between them absently. A snowflake landed on Ianto's nose, making him shiver, and Jack chuckled, kissing the spot where the snowflake had been. Ianto smirked wickedly, before pushing Jack backwards hard, making him fall into a deep snow bank, the white powder going everywhere, soaking him. He spluttered, wiping the snow off his face, and glared playfully at Ianto.

"You cheeky sod! You're in for it now!" he cried, scrambling to his feet, chasing Ianto, who was running as fast as he could down the pavement, laughing. Jack scraped some snow off a low wall and threw it at Ianto, getting him right in the middle of his back and sending him jerking forwards a little. Ianto looked over his shoulder with a grin, stopping and making his own snowball, which hit Jack on the knee. Jack was just getting ready to retaliate, when his ringtone went off, his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Whoa, phone, ceasefire," he called out, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Ianto nodded, jogging up to Jack's side and reading the text message over his shoulder, his breathing slightly heavy.

 _'Hey, have you seen the snow? It's so deep! :D Do you want me in work? Tosh x'_ Jack grinned, rapidly texting back a reply.

 _'I know, Ianto and I are out in it now :P Come in, we want to have some fun in the snow. Gang up on Owen? ;) J x'_ Ianto snickered as he read. "Owen, huh? Why not Gwen?" he asked curiously. Jack gave him a look.

"Gwen will scream and shoot at me if we ganged up on her," he replied seriously. Ianto chuckled.

"Fair point." Jack's phone rang again, and the two men looked at the reply. _'Sounds fun :) Will be over in 10-15 mins. Tosh x'_

"How long do you think it'll be before we get texts from Gwen and Owen begging off?" Ianto asked as they started trudging through the snow again. Jack shrugged.

"You know Owen's not awake before eight, but Gwen might call in around half seven or so," he replied, before they both turned a corner and stopped in their tracks. "Whoa," Jack breathed, as they saw the Plass. Everything was covered in a thick layer of completely untouched snow, and the early morning sun was shining off the water tower, bathing everything in a glittering silver light.

"It's just waiting to be played in," Ianto murmured, excitement lighting up his face. Jack turned to him, a look on his face that said 'I have a dirty idea'; the one Ianto knew meant trouble.

"You know, there's no one around, and I've always wondered what it'd be like to do it in snow," he drawled suggestively. Ianto fixed him with a stare.

"We'd freeze our balls off, Jack, that's what it'd be like. And mine won't heal themselves," he retorted. Jack looked at him abashedly.

"It was just an idea," he muttered, and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Not one of your best ideas, Cariad," he said dryly, before a wicked smirk played at his lips. "But, I do know what we can do with all this snow…" Jack smirked at him in reply, advancing forward slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. Ianto tried to run, but Jack tackled him, sending them both tumbling backwards into the snow. Ianto didn't waste any time in flipping them over so Jack was on the bottom, once more soaked in snow, and grabbing a heap of snow, dumping it on Jack's chest. Jack yelped at the sudden cold and sat up, making Ianto fall off him, making a snowball to shove down the front of Ianto's hoodie. Ianto twisted out of the way, jumping to his feet and sprinting across the empty Plass, scooping up snow as he went, pelting it at Jack.

After about ten minutes of the two men waging snowball war, with a few early risers getting caught in the crossfire, they heard familiar giggling and whipped their heads round to see Tosh walking towards them, wearing jeans, snow boots and a silver parka, a silver, blue and purple knitted beanie on her head and matching gloves on her hands. She was looking them up and down, taking in their wet, snow-dusted forms, and the two men shared evil looks, before turning the snowballs they had been about to throw at each other on Tosh. She squealed and ducked, picking up some snow of her own that she threw at Jack, hitting him square in the face. Ianto snorted. "Nice aim, Tosh," he called, jogging over to her, his cheeked flushed from the cold. Jack came to join them, panting slightly, hair damp and sticking up all over the place, white flecks of snow clinging to it in places.

"Looks like you boys have been having fun this morning. How long have you been up?" she asked with a grin.

"Since six. This prat woke me up by sitting on me and telling me to look out the window. He seems to have regressed back to childhood," Ianto said wryly. Jack pouted.

"Hey, we didn't have snow where I grew up, I wanted to make the most of it. But we probably should go inside and check everything over," he said forlornly. Ianto took his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll come back out when Gwen and Owen are here, I'm sure there will be plenty of snow left. If not, well, we'll go down to the warehouse district; no one goes there, there's bound to be tons of snow," he suggested. Jack lit up, and he looped his free arm through Tosh's, keeping his hand in Ianto's and the three of them walked towards the tourist office that served as the fake entrance to The Hub. Ianto pressed the button to open up the secret door, and they went in, leaving a trail of water droplets in their wake that Ianto figured he'd have to mop up later. The Hub was quiet and chilly, and Jack shivered, going over to the thermostat and turning it up. Tosh went to power up the computers and check the rift monitor, and Ianto went to make coffee. He poured three mugs of the hot beverage and set them on the tray, before going to the main Hub. Tosh smiled when she took the mug and sipped it.

"Thanks, Ianto," she said, and he just smiled in reply, going up to Jack's office, where Jack was sat at his desk, phone to his ear. He nudged the door open with his foot and walked in silently, closing it behind him and setting the tray on the desk, not wanting to make any noise in case Jack was on the phone to anyone important. Jack gave him a grateful look as he took the mug in his now un-gloved hands.

"Thanks, Yan, you're an angel. Come on, Gwen, you're not that far away from The Hub, you can walk in. Aliens won't stop just because it's snowing," he said into the phone, before taking a gulp of coffee, giving Ianto a look of appreciation as the drink warmed him up. Ianto perched on the edge of the desk, a small smile on his face as he waited for Jack to finish. "I don't care if Rhys is staying home from work today, you're not. I expect you in by half past eight, that's an order," the captain told her firmly, before hanging up. Ianto frowned.

"An order, huh? You're really set on that whole team snowball fight, aren't you?" he asked slightly teasingly, drinking his coffee. Jack leant back in his chair, running a hand through his wet hair and making it stick up even more.

"That, and the fact that snow interests the aliens that don't have it. We may end up with a visitor or two wanting to do a bit of sightseeing, we'll need a full team in case things get out of hand. And do you know how cute you look with your hair all messed up like that?" he added with a grin. Ianto blushed lightly, running a hand through his own hair, before belatedly realizing that probably only made it worse.

"Have you looked in a mirror, Cariad?" he asked evenly, and Jack's eyes widened.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" he asked, panicked. Ianto sniggered, reaching out to smooth Jack's hair into place.

"There, all better," he declared, and Jack smiled. Just then, his phone rang, and both men looked at the clock in unison. 8:14. "Owen?" Ianto assumed, and Jack checked caller ID.

"Owen," he confirmed, answering the phone. "No, you're not having the day off," he said before Owen could even get a word in.

"But Jack, have you seen how thick that bloody snow is? There's no way I'll be able to drive through that," Owen complained.

"You have two perfectly functioning legs, walk here. Tosh managed it, I managed it, and Ianto managed it, and you don't live further away than any of us. Aliens don't stop for snow days," Jack replied firmly.

"Fine, I'll be in at nine," Owen grumbled, hanging up on Jack, who smirked up at Ianto.

"He's gonna be so pissed if we drag him into a snowball fight," he said, sounding quite pleased about it. Ianto snorted, shaking his head.

"I love you, but you're hopeless, Jack. Now I've got work to do, we'll go back out when Gwen gets here," he said, dropping a chaste kiss on Jack's lips before leaving, taking his tray and half-drunk mug of coffee with him.

.-.

At half past eight, the cog door rolled open and Gwen walked in, brushing some snow off her cream parka. "Bloody hell, it's a war zone out there. Some kids have started a huge snowball fight!" she complained. Jack's head shot up with a panicked look and Ianto groaned silently.

"What? Snowball fight? And we're missing it? That just won't do!" Jack exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pulling his gloves and coat – which had been hanging on an alien radiator to dry – on, tugging Ianto to his feet and ushering him to do the same. Tosh giggled, pulling her beanie and gloves on, walking to Gwen's side.

"You shouldn't have said that, you've gone and set him off. He's been wanting to go back out in the snow for ages," she whispered with a grin. Gwen groaned.

"Oh, God. Can't we wait until Owen's here?" she asked quietly as the two women watched Jack practically forcing Ianto into his coat. Tosh grinned mischievously.

"No, because those two were planning on ambushing Owen with snowballs, and they'll need time to do so," she replied. At that, Gwen smirked.

"Ambushing Owen? I'm in, even if it does mean going out in the snow," she said, and screamed quietly as Jack popped up between the two women.

"That's great, glad you're on board. Now let's go, before all the snow's gone!" he exclaimed eagerly, grabbing their hands in his own and jumping onto the invisible lift, where Ianto was waiting. The lift was covered in a thick layer of snow that made Gwen glad she'd worn her Ugg boots rather than converses. When they reached the top, the two men didn't waste any time in running out into the fray. About thirty people or so, ranging from young children with their parents, to teenagers who's schools had been closed, to adults who were off work for the day, were all dashing about the Plass, firing snowballs at each other, building snowmen, or in some cases, pulling each other along on sledges. The snow was still falling steadily, with no sign of stopping, and Tosh and Gwen laughed as they saw Ianto get hit by a snowball thrown by a teenage girl. The two women shrugged, then stepped off the lift, only for Gwen to be hit by a passing snowball straight in the face. She scowled, wiping the snow off her face as the young man who'd thrown it waved cheekily at her from a few feet away.

"Oh, it's on," she muttered determinedly, bending over to ball up some snow. Tosh shrugged hopelessly and smiled, before running to join in.

.-.

Jack froze where he was standing, causing him to get hit in the chest with a snowball. "Ianto!" he called out, and the Welshman turned to face him. Jack silently pointed over to where he spotted a familiar scowling face trudging through the snow. Ianto saw and smirked, coming up to join Jack. The two women, who had stopped throwing snowballs and started making a snowman, had looked up at the call of their friend's name and grinned identically when they spied Owen. The medic was trying to skirt round the edges of the snowball fight, his arms crossed over his chest and a black beanie on his head. Tosh and Gwen watched in amusement as Jack and Ianto crept towards him with armfuls of snow, then with a loud yell, charged forward and threw it all at the medic, who swore loudly and growled before pushing Ianto into the snow, only to be pushed down right next to him by Jack. Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes at the immaturity of men, and went back to building her snowman. They would wear themselves out in an hour or so.

.-.

Ianto stopped, panting as he took a break from snowball fighting. Owen had proved to be a bloody good shot, and he and Jack were going to be bruised all over come tomorrow. He felt a hand on his back and looked over his shoulder into Jack's face. The man's hair was soaking wet and mussed at all angles, and he had an exhilarated grin on his face, though he was obviously tiring. "Hey, you okay?" Jack asked him, concerned. Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, just worn out a bit," he admitted.

"Wanna go back in?" Jack asked, his arm slipping around Ianto's waist.

"You sure? I don't want to spoil your fun," Ianto protested, but Jack shook his head.

"Nah, it's starting to get freezing out here anyway, and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind getting into some nice dry clothes, then curling up on the sofa with you and a blanket and watching a movie," he replied with a grin. Ianto grinned back, kissing him gently.

"Sounds good to me," he murmured in reply.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Can we go inside now? I'm freezing my balls off here!" Owen yelled at them, and the two men shared a smirk.

"And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Ianto called back sarcastically. Owen just flipped him off and jogged over to the girls, who had by now made three snowmen, and sacrificed their hats and some poor man's scarf for the cause.

"Right, ladies, I'm going inside, whether those two twats like it or not. You coming?" he asked. Tosh and Gwen shared looks, then took their hats off the snowman. Tosh took the scarf and dashed over to the man who had given it to them, thanking him as she gave it back, before running back over to Owen and Gwen.

"Let's go. Jack, Ianto, are you coming?" she asked the two men, who had come up beside her, Jack pulling Ianto into his side.

"Yeah, I'm soaked to the skin," Ianto replied, and the five of them walked over to the invisible lift, Jack pressing the button on his wrist strap to send them back down into The Hub. Owen, Gwen and Tosh immediately went down to the locker rooms, where they each had a dry change of clothes, while Jack and Ianto went to the bunker/bedroom under Jack's office. Both of them had several sets of clothes there, as it was their bedroom when either of them were too tired after working late to drive home. Ianto shivered when he took his t-shirt off, exposing his wet, cold skin to the air. Before he could get a new t-shirt on, though, arms came around his waist and he was pulled flush against a familiar chest. Jack was warm and dry, in a t-shirt and sweatshirt for once, and Ianto found himself snuggling into the embrace. Jack kissed his cheek, hugging the shorter man to his body. "Cariad, you're lovely and warm, but I'll still freeze if you don't let me get dressed," Ianto pointed out softly. Jack let out a quiet noise of loss as he released Ianto, letting the other man pull on a t-shirt and jumper, and change his wet jeans for a new pair of dry ones, before tugging him back into his arms, his nose buried in Ianto's damp hair. The two stood like that for a while, not speaking, just holding each other, letting the warmth seep through to their chilly skin. Eventually, Jack broke away, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips.

"We'd better go back up before the others come looking for us," he murmured reluctantly. Ianto nodded, kissing Jack once more and climbing back up to Jack's office, his lover behind him. Jack looked through the glass wall over to the conference room, where the other three had gathered, and his eyebrows rose. The table and chairs had been pushed to the side, and a pile of pillows and beanbags had been gotten from God knows where, scattered on the floor as Owen set up a DVD in the projector. Jack and Ianto walked over, hand in hand, and the three looked up when they entered.

"There you are. We were starting to think you'd gotten distracted," Tosh teased from her spot on one of the beanbags, and Ianto blushed a little. Jack just chuckled, dragging Ianto to sit down on a beanbag big enough for both of them. He shifted and squirmed, trying to get the beanbag just right, and ended up with Ianto's head on his chest, their legs intertwined. Owen flopped down onto a beanbag between Gwen and Tosh, the remote in his hand.

"What are we watching?" Gwen asked as an advert declaring piracy to be illegal projected onto the screen.

"Love Actually, it was the only half-decent DVD I could find from this decade. Seriously, Jack, you have a crappy DVD collection," Owen sniped. Jack shrugged one shoulder, as Ianto was leaning on the other.

"All my DVDs are at Ianto's, I must have left that one behind," he reasoned. Owen snorted, but didn't comment, pressing play and leaning back to watch the movie.

.-.-.

Near the end of the movie, Jack felt Ianto's breathing gradually even out and looked down, smiling when he saw the other man sleeping peacefully, face burrowed into Jack's sweatshirt, arms wrapped around him loosely. Jack kissed his forehead affectionately, glancing over at the others. Gwen was stretched out on her side, head on a pillow as she watched the film with a half-smile on her face. Tosh had somehow moved to sit next to Owen, leaning into his side a little. Owen didn't seem to notice, or was pretending not to, and Jack grinned. He knew Owen would see Tosh's infatuation with him sooner or later. The credits started to roll, and Jack ran a hand through Ianto's hair. "I'd better get home, Rhys will be wondering where I am," Gwen said quietly, though it took her a few moments before she actually stood. Owen followed suit, pulling Tosh up with him.

"Yeah, and I'd like to be able to get home before it gets too bloody freezing," he agreed sardonically. Jack gently shook Ianto awake, and the younger man blinked groggily.

"Jack, what?" he murmured sleepily. Jack smiled fondly, kissing his temple.

"As cute as you look when you're sleeping, I'm not carrying you all the way home," he teased. Ianto blushed, allowing Jack to pull him to his feet, arm wrapped around the captain's waist.

"Ianto, you're dead on your feet. Take him home, Jack, I'll lock up here," Tosh insisted. Ianto shook his head, though the effect was lessened by the yawn he was stifling. Jack smiled at the petite woman in thanks and said goodbye to the others, then supported Ianto down to the garage, where the SUV was sitting. He hoped the roads were clear enough for them to drive home; he didn't think Ianto would make the walk without falling asleep on the way. The two men got in the car, and Jack immediately turned the heating up, doing up his seatbelt and waiting for Ianto to do his before driving out of the garage, onto the snow-covered roads. It was icy, but he managed not to skid into anything. Granted, he was going at a grand speed of about 5 miles an hour, but it was better than being wrapped around a lamppost. Ianto had fallen into a state of half-wakefulness, head resting against the window and right hand loosely clasped in Jack's left. Eventually, they reached Ianto's – their- building, and Jack half led half carried his lover up the stairs – the lift was broken –and to the door. After fumbling in his coat pocket for the keys, he unlocked the door and they walked in, Ianto going straight to the sofa and sprawling on it, still wearing his shoes. Jack chuckled and went over, gently removing Ianto's shoes and setting them by the door.

"Come on, love, you'll get a crick in your neck if you sleep on the sofa," he said softly, and Ianto groaned, turning his head to bury it in the back of the sofa.

"Too tired," he moaned, and Jack chuckled, sliding an arm under Ianto's knees and another under his shoulders, picking him up. Ianto looped his arms around Jack's neck, leaning his head against Jack's chest as they went into the bedroom. Jack stripped Ianto down to his boxers and laid him in the bed, before undressing himself and sliding under the duvet next to him, spooning up behind him.

"You're cold," he murmured in concern, and Ianto cracked an eye open to look at him.

"You're warm, now go to sleep. Love you," he mumbled in reply. Jack chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

"Love you, too, Yan," he whispered, settling down to go to sleep. He hoped there would be more snow tonight, if only so he could have another day like this with Ianto.


End file.
